


Promises

by 01blackcat02



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Omega Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-09 19:34:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3261806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/01blackcat02/pseuds/01blackcat02
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He didn’t want these wishful promises and pleasure so intense it actually scared him.</p><p>Omegaverse, USUK and UKUS!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promises

Broken dishes littered the kitchen floor. The sharp fragments lead a trail into the living room where most of the furniture was overturned and various articles of clothing scattered about.

Rhythmic banging and muffled curses came from down the hall leading to the bedroom in the small apartment. The frantic movement of his hips was causing the picture frames to bounce harshly against the wall.

He sucked harder on the red nipple biting, pulling, and rolling it with his tongue. The over sensitive bud felt rough against the wet muscle each time he licked it. Gripping his hands in a bruising hold Alfred pulled Arthur’s hips against his frantic thrusts. His penis twitched and pulsed as it glided into the wet hole, which squeezed and tightened around him with each tug.

Arthur’s legs tightened around his waist pulling the larger man closer. “Is this all?” He smirked through hooded eyes; spit trailing from his panting mouth.

Alfred growled and tugged hard at the man’s nipple as he thrust up, changing the angle of his motion.

A breathy moan was his reward as Arthur’s head jerked back and banged repeatedly against the wall. Mouth wide open, the drool dripping down his chin to mix between their already sweat soaked bodies. Arthur’s green eyed rolled back in a moan and he dug his nails into Alfred’s shoulders, breaking skin.

Alfred groaned, releasing the raw red nipple and leaned in to suck at his partner’s ear.

The alpha muttered huskily. “What was that sweetheart? I couldn’t hear you over your moaning.” The shit-eating grin spilled over his face as he grazed his teeth down Arthur’s neck.

Hands flew up to tug at his hair roughly jerking him away. “No marks Jones.” Arthur’s green eyes leveled him with a warning and Alfred couldn’t help but thrust even harder into that warm body just to show his lover his place.

“Oh!...fuck…” Those brilliant eyes, that Alfred both loved and loathed, clouded with pleasure and closed. Thick brows scrunched as if in concentration and a pink tongue slid out.

Hot panting hit Alfred’s face as he focused on the wetness trailing down Arthur’s chin. The way the tongue twisted, running over the swollen lips. The way those white teeth came down to bite into them, trying to suppress the loud screams and moans of pleasure when Alfred’s thrusts hit Arthur’s prostate again and again. 

“Fuck! Ah!...Fuck, fuck, fuck! Come on Alfred! You think I’ll break or something? Put more strength in it,” Arthur’s eyes remained closed, but Alfred could just picture the challenging look his lover’s eyes would have. “Or-…or are you not alpha enough?”

The pink tongue darted out licking those swollen lips, that Alfred knew were talented in many ways.

Pushing his face into Arthur’s neck, the alpha pulled those already wonderfully bruised hips harder against his own.  

“I bet that’s why you’re on the football team.” Alfred’s blunt nails dug into the smooth skin.

A laugh and a lick around his ear with a taunting grin on them. “Just so you can rub against the other alphas guilt free. Hm love? Isn’t that right?” The tongue pushed inside as Arthur’s hands and legs tightened around him. “I know what you are and what you hide.” A leg slid down to rub between the young alpha’s cheeks.

Groaning Alfred’s hands moved just under the ass he was pounding into to hold the Brit better.

“It okay, you pervert. Go ahead, indulge, I won’t tell.” The soft laughter irritated the American more than anything.

 _‘Damn that bastard.’_ He suddenly pulled out and threw the smaller male onto the floor.

The older collided with the rough carpet, painfully sliding against the woven thread. Alfred leaned down and climbed over him and flipped Arthur onto his stomach. Grabbing a fistful of the other man’s matted sweat soaked hair Alfred yanked him back, forcing his cocky lover to arch back with his neck exposed.

“Scream for me bitch, cuz I’m gonna take you as one.” The hot whisper against his ear had Arthur grinning.

He arched his ass up into Alfred’s dripping cock rubbing his leaking stretched hole teasingly against the thick length.

“Oh, now you decide to show your true alpha side.” Arthur’s breath hitched and he shamelessly moaned when Alfred pulled his hair and thruster in balls deep with and unforgiving pace.

Arthur’s drool leaked down and dripped onto the carpet. The hand holding his hair grabbed his neck and pushed Arthur into the floor. His nose scrunched at the smell from the rough material and his cheek painfully rubbed into it with each thrust from Alfred.

Arthur couldn’t be more ecstatic. He loved it.

“The omegas whisper about you, lad.” The Brit pushed his hips back against the thrusts for more friction. His cock leaking and slapping against his belly between his legs as Alfred’s balls hit his.  

“Why you don’t have a mate. Ah!” It was getting hard to breath, but Arthur loved to taunt the American; driving the younger alpha insane with arousal and anger.

The Brit’s shaky words mixed with moans and screams of pain and pleasure. “You’re gentle with them, aren’t you?” He laughed, and Alfred groaned at the tightening in his sack. “But I know that they will never truly satisfy you.” Craning his head up to look at Alfred’s lust filled blue eyes brought a wide smirk to Arthur’s face. “Oh, poor Alfie. Th-…ah!...fuck…The star of our school, who…who can have every-….everything...ah! But is forced to live a lie-!”  Scream ripped from Arthur’s throat as Alfred forced his face back into the cheap rug, rubbing his already red left cheek further into the floor.

The alpha’s pace lost its rhythm and he erratically thrust into Arthur, toppling over the smaller male and pinning him down with his larger body. Through his orgasm, Alfred felt Arthur’s body shake with laughter. Growling the young alpha buried his nose into his partner’s neck, mouthing at the sensitive area, wanting to bite and claim what’s his.

His penis twitched with release, spilling his cum into the stretched hole, feeling it wet and warm inside as his cock started to expand at the base. After a few blissful moments Alfred groaned in annoyance and frustration when the knot didn’t form and his cock started to shrink.

Collapsing on top of Arthur, the young alpha savored the feeling of their naked slick bodied enjoying this satisfaction despite the lack of a knot.

Arthur listened to the hard panting, allowing them a few seconds of rest. Alfred’s body large body was almost overbearing on his slimmer structure, but that didn’t mean he could hold his own against the other alpha. 

Pushing the younger male off, Arthur rolled them over, hands on either side of Alfred’s dazed face as the Brit smirked down. His slim fingers traced the contours of Alfred’s face and pushed the sticking golden locks away.

“Look.” He commanded.

And the young alpha did. Every time.

His hooded blue eyes looked to where they were still barely connected by his softening cock. Arthur lifted his hips it pulled free with the cum and the fake slick pouring out from the Brit’s hole down his thighs.

Pushing Alfred’s legs up, Arthur reached one hand to rub and gather up the excess fluids between his legs. Having enough slick and cum mixed on his fingers, Arthur smirked at the flushed alpha and after a moment of teasing, pushed two fingers into the pucker entrance.

Alfred’s breath hitched at the intrusion, but kept his eyes open like he was ordered to.

“Oh, it’s okay love. I’ll take good care of you.” Arthur cooed as he stretched the younger alpha’s hole open.

His own erection was red, leaking and ready. Alfred wanted to suck it. To bring Arthur into a moaning mess and claim him, but at a deeper level he also wanted to be claimed by the other alpha. Brought into a moaning mess, feel Arthur’s cock slamming into him, and cum so hard all the strength would leave him. 

He gasped as Arthur’s fingers hit the prostate. The alpha’s grin stretched with pride at Alfred’s reaction. Leaning down he nuzzled into the American’s hair cooing at him as if Alfred was an omega, needed to be coddled and scented.

The humiliation and shame of spreading his legs open and allowing another to claim him burned all over Alfred’s body. “Spare me the sap and fuck me old man!” Alfred barked and closed his eyes, but he knew that Arthur was grinning down at him.

The American heard a small laugh of “So impatient,” and then his eyes flew wide open as a scream tore from his throat from the penetration.

Arthur was almost as big as him in length and width. An alpha cock, made to satisfy an omega. Alfred’s hole was not as pliant as omega’s and the shock of it stretching to accommodate the intrusion pushed the younger man overboard.

Arthur started slow, but between reassuring whispers and dirty talk Alfred was hard again and a moaning mess on the floor. He reached for Arthur to pull his lover down into a bruising kiss. Lips and teeth mashed against each other as their tongues fought for control.

Arthur moved faster as Alfred tried to keep up with the increased speed, still tired from his turn. The rug was leaving burn marks on his back and he was certain that Arthur’s claw marks on his shoulders were bleeding.

The older alpha pulled Alfred’s legs over his shoulder leaning over him breaking the kiss. Arthur pushed his forearm against Alfred’s neck limiting his already unsteady breathing.

“Do you like this?” He breathily laughed at Alfred’s weak glare, “I know you do. After all, you begged me to take you. Remember?”

And Alfred did remember.

The first time this happened. The first time he allowed another alpha to take him as he would an omega. The awkward dancing around the issue that both masked behind the typical alpha rivalry. The invertible taunting, hatred, and self-loathing that followed Alfred since he first lay eyes on this alpha. The accidental admission and the blissful relief followed by hushed moans and frantic kisses in an empty classroom.

And afterwards, the charade continued.

It still does.

“Well look at you. The strongest alpha in our school and you whine like a bitch in heat begging for my cock.” Arthur’s face pressed into his neck, teeth lightly grazing Alfred’s Adam apple. He licked at it pushing the American’s buttons in the best and worst ways. “Well now you have it. Do you like it? Say it, my pet.”

“Yes!” Alfred whispered pushing his hips back in rhythm.  
  
“What’s that, love? I can’t hear you?”  
  
Arthur’s cock slammed hard and deep into that spot, again and again, and Alfred lost it. “Yes! Yes! Fuck yes! Arthur!” The younger was babbling, chanting Arthur’s name like a lifeline as his asshole stretched and swallowed the thick cock far past it being comfortable.

And he loved it.

Staring up through hazy eyes at the man above him, Alfred moaned and released, screaming the alpha’s name. His cum coated their stomachs just as his hole tightened from the orgasm around the moving cock still inside.

“That’s a good pet. Cum as much as you like love.” Arthur’s breath hitched and stilled inside his partner. The older alpha’s face twisted in pleasure as he moaned and soon Alfred felt the warmth of Arthur’s cum filling him.

They stayed silent for a while. Panting and laying still in the hallway between the living room and the bedroom, waiting for their strength to return.

Eventually Arthur got up, leaving Alfred, in favour of making tea.

Alfred stared at the crack in the ceiling listening to soft cursing as Arthur walked around the broken dishes and the overturned furniture, the ghost of their argument still lingering in the apartment.

Again and again they fought and screamed at each other about the same thing, but there was never a resolution in sight. No conclusion to this fight. Just the wild sex, which satisfied and diverted them for only a moment. Simply a distraction.

The kettle was filled and boiled and only then when Alfred was sure his lover had a sip of his precious tea did he get up. The American winced in pain and stretched his sore muscles before walking over to Arthur who was staring out of the widow.

Coming up behind the Brit, Alfred wrapped his arms around his lover’s waist pulling him close against his chest.

Resting his forehead against the back of Arthur’s neck the American muttered. “Are you still mad?”

Arthur, still staring at the birds beyond the window, felt a small smile stretch over his lips. “And why would I be?”

Alfred exhaled a breathy laugh, but inside this terrified him. It was always like this. The fighting. The sex.

“You know I love you. Only you. But we gotta keep up the appearance.” The young alpha braced himself for another potential screaming match. But Arthur only hummed and sipped his tea.

Taking Arthur’s silence as a good sign, Alfred tightened his arms around his lover and continued. “That night meant nothing. He was nothing. I love only you, Arthur.” Tracing his hand down to the alpha’s ass Alfred slipped his fingers into the still loose and wet hole. “You know it’s impossible right now, but after we graduate and move we can be together and fuck the rest of ‘em!” Pressing his lips to Arthur ear he smirked and whispered. “Besides no one, especially an omega, would ever be able to fuck me.” The younger playfully nipped his ear and purred, “Particularly as hard as you.”

Alfred twisted his finger deeper to lightly rub against Arthur’s inner walls, making the cum leaked down the older alpha’s legs.

Arthur bit his lips from moaning. He didn’t want these wishful promises and pleasure so intense it actually scared him.

He was graduating in a month while Alfred had two more years, and anything could happen into those two years. Especially with Alfred’s parents actively seeking an omega to bound their wild son to.

“How long do you think this will last?” Arthur casually stated, leaning back into the embrace.

“What?”

Arthur huffed, patience running thin at his lover’s incompetence. “This isn’t about you, or even me, sleeping around for appearance sake Alfred!” Swatting those wonderful fingers out the older turned. “Can you honestly say that this will continue as it is?”

Alfred stepped back looking lost and just so young and hopeless that Arthur had to force himself to not look away. “Well if it’s about the other day then-”

“No! It’s not about that!” Then he couldn’t look at those blues anymore and had to turn away. “Oh god Alfred, what are we even doing?” Leaning on his forearm against the window Arthur watched the birds and Alfred’s reflection in the glass.

The American stared at their home all in shambles. Outside they were roommate but here they were mates.

Now Alfred didn’t know what they were.

“I hate this.” He childishly muttered.  

The sudden rage and hurt filled him and Alfred wanted to tear the place apart again. Maybe Arthur was right. Maybe he still was a child that didn’t know anything. His parent wanted him to be happy. Constantly introducing him to their neighbours’ and friends’ available omegas was just their way of showing that.

But Alfred wasn’t like other alphas that wanted a pretty omega. No. He wanted Arthur and Arthur only. Everything else was a pretense, a game, until they could leave this place and go somewhere where they could be together.

However, Arthur’s family was even more persistent than his own.

Being the youngest alpha that still was without a mate was taking a toll on the Brit and it was getting harder and harder to pretend and try to show interest in people he didn’t want to be with.

Their four year age gap only put more strain on their relationship.

“So this it? Just like that?” Alfred clenched his jaw in anger.

Arthur shrugged and Alfred wanted to punch him again.

Snarling the young alpha pulled his clothing on, stepping on shards in the process, but the blind rage left him feeling numb.  

Arthur watched to birds fly over the building and he couldn’t see them anymore. He heard Alfred curse while dressing and wished he was alpha enough to turn and make the other man stay. To try again. To find a way for this to not hurt as much as it did.

Alfred rushed to the door and gripped the handle. For a moment he did nothing but stare at the wooden door. Grinding his teeth he punched the door before muttering. “This isn’t over.”

Only then when the door was slammed shut and Arthur was certain that Alfred was forever out of his life did he finally allow the tears to fall. 

**Author's Note:**

> One day I will write fluff...today is not that day...
> 
> First time writing Alpha/Alpha and UKUS (I hope it turned out okay) I feel like we don't have a lot of A/A, O/O, and B/B relationships with omegaverse, there's a few stories but I haven't seen anything new in awhile...
> 
> Also, at some point I am planning a Omega/Omega (maybe a Beta/Beta but not sure) for the next chapter (both are oneshots and not part of the same au)
> 
> Thanks for reading, comment are appreciated :D


End file.
